Par delà l'Horizon
by Naho-chi
Summary: Les derniers instants d'Hermione furent bref. Quand Drago la poussa du haut de cette tour, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regretter d'être née dans ce monde. Elle vit sa mort arrivée, pour finalement se réveiller dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Que c'est-il passé? Était-ce un cauchemar ou la réalité? Venez lire ce Dramione dans un univers où tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.
1. Chapter 1- Par delà l'Horizon

**Chapitre 1- Par delà l'horizon**

« Sang de bourbe ! » s'écriait Drago tandis qu'il poussa Hermione du haut de la tour d'observation.

Quelle tristesse que de savoir que cela allait être les dernier mots que la jeune fille entendrait avant l'impacte qui lui ôterait la vie. Qu'avait-elle fait pour cela ? Oh oui, elle était née moldu. Quel erreur pour ce monde, si seulement il en avait était autrement, elle ne se serait pas trouvée la, à tomber du haut de cette fichu tour.

Elle n'aurait pas du y aller, quelle idiote elle faisait. Pensait-elle vraiment que tenter de le raisonner aller fonctionner ? Malfoy était terroriser à l'idée de mourir, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour donner sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement lui s'en sortirait, il aurait les grâces du seigneur des ténèbres, il serait sauf.

Personne ne vue la scène, ils étaient venu la après le couvre feu.

« ah... quelle belle nuit étoilée... » se disait la jeune sorcière dans sa chute, tandis que son assassin la regardait tomber d'un air terrorisé.

Oui, il ne voulu pas la bousculer, la faire tomber, la tuer. C'était un accident, mais sa personne ne le saurait.

Finalement sa vie aura été courte, faite de joies et de frayeurs. Son plus grand regret aura été de ne pas vivre le véritable amour, mais qu'importe, il était trop tard.

Cette scène tragique allait bientôt s'achever, tandis que Drago réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

La chute dura, pas réellement, mais elle semblait éternelle aux yeux des deux jeunes gens.

Puis finalement, dans un bruit sourd, la jeune fille heurta le sol, la vie la quitta brusquement, elle était morte sur le coup, aucune chance de survit quand on tombe d'une telle hauteur.

Drago la regardait avec effroit. Qu'elle horreur venait-il de commettre ?

Il en était finit de la vie de la jeune fille pourtant si brillante, et il était la, à regarder son crime, impardonnable.

Le temps passa, se qui sembla une éternité fut en réalité un fragment de seconde.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration d'air tandis qu'elle se redressait dans un sursaut, se retrouvant dans un lit d'infirmerie.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle regarda ses mains tremblante tandis que la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était bien à Poudlard, saine et sauve, pourtant elle avait la sensation que ce cauchemar avait été réel.

Elle était perdue, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Ses yeux n'arrêtait pas de divaguer de droite à gauche, cherchant une anomalie, un élément rassurant ou étrange, quelque chose qui puisse la situer.

Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur une personne, assise devant son lit, la regardant d'un air étonné.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à présent.

Le jeune homme se leva doucement, l'air inquiet.

« Hermione.. ? »

Ses yeux embués ne l'avait pas reconnu, c'est à sa voix qu'elle prit conscience que la personne devant elle était la même qui l'avait poussé du haut de la tour, Drago Malfoy.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Voilà une fanfiction un peu particulière entre Drago et Hermione. Je tenais à laisser se chapitre comme ceci, pour mettre un peu de suspense... Vous verrez donc ce qu'il se passe réellement dans le prochain chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez ~_


	2. Chapter 2- Étonnement

**Chapitre 2 – Étonnement**

Hermione fixait Drago, comme si elle voyait un fantôme. L'air désolé de son interlocuteur ne faisait que rendre la situation plus confuse. Il s'approchait doucement avec méfiance, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse mal, tel un animal blessé qui chercherait à se défendre.

Hermione le suivait du regard, cherchant à connaître ses intentions. Il lui fit un sourire discret, pour tenter de la rassurer, mais se qui se passa fut l'inverse.

Effrayée par sa présence, elle lança son coussin sur ce dernier qui l'attrapa comme il put. Elle profitait alors de cette ouverture pour s'enfuir en courant, quand elle fut arrêté par ses propres jambes.

Elle ne put en réalité que poser ses pieds sur le sol, avant de s'effondrer sur le parquet froid. Ses jambes, enroulées dans des bandages serrés, ne tenaient plus d'elles même. Elle les regardait, se demandant pourquoi elles étaient dans cet état, si son cauchemar était en fait réel.

Mais alors que faisait Drago ici ? Et n'était-elle pas sensé être morte ?

Elle l'avait pourtant sentit, son dernier souffle. Elle l'avait compris qu'à ce moment là, elle était morte.

Et pourtant elle était la, seulement blessée.

Drago se précipita sur elle toujours avec se regard inquiet, il semblait vouloir pleurer.

Il n'osait pas la toucher, de peur de l'effrayer ou qu'elle le repousse encore.

« Hermione... calme toi tout va bien... laisse moi t'aider... »

Le jeune homme se voulait rassurant. Elle avait beau le détester, elle n'avait que lui pour l'aider. Elle accepta donc son aide même si elle aurait préféré faire autrement.

Il l'assit alors doucement sur le bord du lit, gardant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, il prit soin de replacer l'une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

Elle se plongeait alors dans ses yeux d'acier, perdu entre rêve et réalité, elle était troublée par cette présence détestable et pourtant si réconfortante.

Elle sortie de ses pensés, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de retirer sa main de celle de Drago, qui eu l'air déçu de se contacte rompu.

« Pourquoi ce ne sont pas Harry ou Ron qui sont la... ? » finit-elle par dire.

Drago eu l'air choqué de cette demande, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les interrogations d'Hermione.

« Enfin, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Un froncement de sourcil suivit d'un mouvement de tête indiqua à Drago que la jeune fille ne se souvenait plus.

Il la regardait toujours avec cet air désolé. Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, Drago avait cet air de pitié qu'elle détestait, et ses meilleurs amis avait vraisemblablement disparu.

Hermione s'avança sur le bord du lit pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se lever, plus en douceur cette fois-ci. Drago ne savait pas comment agir, il voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment faire face à la jeune fille perdu.

Elle s'agrippait alors d'elle même au bras de Drago, qui rougit face à cette prise de décision.

Hermione se mit debout calmement, demandant à son interlocuteur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait également déstabilisé. Il n'osait pas lui dire quels événements horrible il avait pu lui arrivé. Mais face à la perte de patience dont faisait preuve Hermione, il ne pu que lui avouer la vérité, ou du moins une partie.

« Dans l'observatoire, tu étais en train de descendre les escaliers et tu... tu as trébuché et tu es tombé jusqu'en bas de la tour... l'infirmière a dit que tu as eu de la chance, seulement tes jambes en ont soufferts. »

Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, déstabilisant un peu plus le jeune homme.

« Je suis tombée dans les escaliers ? Pas de tout en haut de la tour ? »

Drago secoua la tête en guise de réponse négative.

« Combien de temps je suis restée la ? » finit-elle par demander

Drago lui indiqua seulement que cela faisait 2 semaines.

Ce malaise pesant commençait à agacer de plus en plus la jeune fille. Drago lui sourit alors, encore de la pitié au yeux d'Hermione, s'en était trop.

Dans un éclat de colère elle criât sur Drago, lui indiquant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, que tout cela était de sa faute.

Il partit alors, la laissant seule. Elle pouvait enfin craquer, pleurer toute les larmes de son corps en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé réellement car elle le savait, Drago n'avait pas tout dit.

Ne pouvant réellement se déplacer elle resta dans le lit de l'infirmerie le reste de la journée.

Le soir venu l'infirmière lui amena un repas, heureuse de voir que la jeune fille était réveillée.

Elle lui expliqua alors que sa chute dans les escaliers lui avait causé un trauma crânien ainsi que de multiples fractures aux jambes, que cela avait prit du temps à guérir malgré les potions, mais que dès qu'elle se sentirait prête elle pourrait retourner en cours.

Se fût un soulagement pour Hermione, et cela semblait confirmer que sa chute du haut de la tour n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle se sentait mal vis à vis de Drago, lui crier dessus avait été injuste. Elle le regrettait.

Mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, alors elle allait devoir attendre de pouvoir retourner en cours avant de s'excuser, car elle se doutait que le jeune Serpentard ne viendrait plus la voir à présent.

Il se passa deux jours sans que personne ne vienne rendre visite à Hermione, elle se sentait horriblement seule. Harry et Ron ne donnaient aucun signe de vie, et Drago n'était pas venu la voir, comme elle s'y attendait.

Ces deux jours lui étaient malgré tout bénéfique. Même si elle avait encore du mal à marcher normalement, elle pouvait se déplacer sur de petites distances.

Elle se sentait prête à finalement reprendre les cours.

Hermione s'habilla dans ses vêtements de repos, laissé ici par l'infirmière. Un simple pull mauve et un jean brute lui tiendrais assez chaud en ce début d'automne.

Elle sortie finalement prendre l'air dans la cour du château, quel bonheur de sentir le vent sur son visage.

Elle s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, profitant du soleil de l'après midi. Après un cours instant elle reconnu un rire, celui de Harry.

Elle fut surprise de le voir, elle pensait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Elle se releva alors pour se diriger vers lui, du pas le plus rapide qu'elle put se permettre

« Harry ! » se pressât-elle de l'appeler, il la regarda alors avec un air de mépris qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom Granger ? » lui répondait le brun.

Une incompréhension se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« Mais enfin Harry.. ? » fit-elle en se rapprochant.

Potter la poussa alors, la traitant de sale Serpentard.

Elle tomba fesse à terre tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait pestiférant contre cette dernière.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que Drago se précipitait vers la jeune fille.

« Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend enfin ? » fit-il d'un ton inquiet.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien de se qu'il se passait. Elle ? Serpentard ? Mais non enfin, c'était une Gryffondor, le choixpeau l'avait bien dit, c'était même plutôt clair.

La confusion était telle qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Drago l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la porter.

Elle gardait le visage choqué, le regard vide de toute expression.

Le blond la ramena au dortoir des Serpentard, sur un lit au drap vert et argent.

Elle finit par reprendre conscience un instant plus tard, tandis que Drago lui caressait la main.

* * *

Merci pour vos review! J'apprécie énormément!

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis j'accepte les critique :)

Voilà pour se chapitre en espérant qu'il vous à donné envie de lire la suite!


	3. Chapter 3- Hésitations

Bonjour! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec pas mal de révélations, mais surtout encore plus de questions! On se retrouve en bas pour un petit commentaire de fin de chapitre!

 _ **Swangranger:**_ Merci pour tes reviews sa me fait vraiment plaisir! En espérant que cette suite te plaira!

 _ **Maxine3482:**_ Merci de suivre mon histoire!

 ** _Slythondor7456:_** Et bien la voici!

 ** _Dramione love:_** À toi de le découvrir :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Hésitations**

Hermione s'était endormie dans se lit qui lui était inconnu, dans cet univers qui ne semblait pas être le sien.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle se réveillait, Drago en train de lire juste à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa doucement, comme si elle s'attendait à avoir un mal de tête. S'adossant avec son coussin elle regardait la chambre d'un œil curieux, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans les dortoirs des Serpentard.

Elle croisa le regard argenté de Drago, faisant rougir ses joues de façon subtile, se rendant compte qu'elle était sans doute dans le lit de se dernier.

Il lui adressa un sourire amical, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Il posa alors son livre sur la table de chevet adjacente au lit, puis s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Hermione.

« Comment te sens tu ? » lui demandât-il d'une voix douce.

« Mieux »fît-elle tout en baissant la tête.

Le jeune la regardait, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après un instant de silence gênant, il décida d'engager la conversation.

« Je me demande bien ce que Potter faisait là... il est sensé être exclu pendant un mois.. »

Face au visage interrogateur d'Hermione, il décida de continuer.

« Tu sais, quand on a découvert que ta chute étais due à Harry... Les professeurs ont décidé de le renvoyé... Il t'a quand même poussé de tout là haut... tu te souviens ? »

Hermione le regardait, le visage plein d'incompréhension.

« Non... je ne me souviens plus de grand chose... »

Drago semblait embêté suite à cette révélation. Il se demandait alors de quoi elle pouvait se souvenir, sur leurs années passé ensemble en tant que camarades et amis.

« Au moins tu te souviens de comment je m'appelles... » Dit-il d'une voix teinté par la douleur.

Hermione se sentait désolée, elle voyait bien que quelque chose lui échappait.

Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Son entrée à Gryffondor, son amitié avec Ron et Harry, sa chute de la tour d'observation causée par Drago...

Ou peut être était elle simplement passé dans une autre dimension ? Un univers parallèle où elle est Drago étaient amis, et Harry le méchant de l'histoire.

Se nouveau point de vue l'intriguait, elle voulait en savoir plus.

« Et hum... sommes nous... menacé ? Par un sorcier maléfique par exemple ? »

Drago eut l'air étonné, quelle drôle de question.

« Bien sûr que non... nous sommes bien tranquille depuis des années »

Hermione commençait enfin à rassembler quelques éléments sur cet étrange univers.

Elle semblait donc être une Serpentard, amie avec Drago Malfoy et ennemie avec Harry Potter, dans un monde où le mal n'est pas à craindre.

Elle soupira tandis que Drago s'approchait doucement d'elle.

« Et tu te souviens... ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant ton accident ? » dit il en fixant la jeune fille.

Hermione humidifiait ses lèvres d'un geste, rougissant face à se rapprochement. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de se qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé tout là haut.

« Avant que Potter ne vienne en haut, on était tout les deux en train de discuter à propos des étoiles... »reprit-il « Et puis il s'est passé quelque chose de semblable à sa... »

Il rapprochait alors son visage, frôlant les lèvres d'Hermione avant de reculer sans l'embrasser. Il la vit alors pétrifiée, le visage cramoisie les larmes aux yeux.

Il se rendis compte alors que sa perte de mémoire était sans doute beaucoup plus importante qu'il ne se l'imaginait, et qu'il venait juste de la traumatiser.

« ex-excuse moi Hermione... je pensais que tu te souviendrais je... je suis désolé »

Sur ses mots il se leva pour sortir de la chambre sous le regard choquée de la jeune fille.

En effet quel choc, elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'être amie avec lui, alors l'embrasser ?

Elle touchait ses lèvres, sentant encore la sensation des lèvres douce de Drago frôler les siennes.

Son cœur était si bruyant qu'elle crû qu'il allait exploser.

Hermione se sentait à la fois émoustillé et terrifié par tout ces changements.

Elle allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une preuve quand au fait que sa vie d'avant était réelle, et que celle-ci n'était pas un rêve.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle finit par se décider de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Ce lieu avait toujours été l'endroit où elle trouvait solution à tout, alors pourquoi pas chercher la solution là bas ?

Elle se recoiffait rapidement puis enfila ses chaussures avant de se mettre en route. Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides, les élèves devaient être occupé ailleurs. Elle entrait discrètement dans la bibliothèque, sans un bruit, puis se mit à la recherche du livre qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle y passa un certain temps, assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'en rendit compte lorsque les lumières s'allumaient à cause de l'obscurité. Au moins trois à quatre heure.

Elle soupirait, il était temps de retourner aux dortoirs.

Au final ses recherches avaient été veine, elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider à comprendre la situation, savoir si tout était bien réel, que se soit avant, ou après sa chute.

Elle marchait finalement vers les dortoirs. Les élèves semblaient tous la regarder d'un œil étrange, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de mauvais.

Elle arriva alors devant le tableau de la grosse dame, gardienne de l'entrée des dortoirs de Gryffondor. Elle lui donna le mot de passe, comme si de rien n'était, puis la grosse dame s'offusqua.

« Comment connaissez vous le mot de passe ? Une Serpentard n'a pas le droit d'entrer ici ! »

Hermione se rendit compte alors de son erreur, plongée dans ses pensées elle s'était rendu au mauvais dortoirs par habitude.

Elle s'excusa alors poliment avant de faire demi tour, puis se rendit compte d'un nouveau détail qui avait son importance. Elle ne connaissait ni l'entrée ni le mot de passe des dortoirs de Serpentard.

Hermione se retrouvait donc à errer dans les couloirs, profitant de l'air encore chaud des derniers rayons de soleil. Elle espérait pouvoir tomber sur Drago, il était le seul à savoir qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait « plus ».

En fin de compte elle ne savait pas si tout cela était réel, si elle était vraiment une serpentard, si cela allait être sa nouvelle vie, loin de ses amis et proche de son ennemi. Quelle drôle de situation pensait elle tendis qu'elle s'installa sur un banc pour regarder les premières étoiles apparaître.

« Sa me rappelle la dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble... »

Hermione rougit, reconnaissant la voix de Drago qui venait de s'adosser au mur derrière lui.

Elle n'osait pas parler, préférant sourire au jeune homme.

La regardant avec insistance, il finit par s'installer à côté d'elle en déposant sa veste de sorcier sur les épaules de cette dernière.

« Tu vas finir par attraper froid, la température se fait plus douce maintenant »

Elle lui sourit, regardant ses yeux brillant à la lueur de la lune, elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi beau, d'aussi près. Elle descendit alors son regard sur les lèvres de Drago qui la fixait, une certaine tension commençait à s'installer.

Quand elle eu prit conscience de la situation, elle se raclât la gorge, tournant la tête dans le sens inverse de sorte à se que Drago ne puisse pas voir ses joues rouge.

« On s'est vraiment... embrassé ce soir la ? » fît-elle discrètement.

Drago rougit à son tour, puis doucement approcha sa main de celle d'Hermione pour finalement toucher sa peau avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Ils finirent alors par se regarder droit dans les yeux, se fixant intensément tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Je reste sur un évènement assez important, pour vous titillez un peu :p

Je ne dis pas qu'ils vont s'embrasser, mais je ne dit pas non plus qu'ils vont être interrompu ;)

A vous d'imaginer la suite en attendant!

En espérant que ma fic vous plaise... Encore merci pour vos reviews sa me fais vraiment plaisir!


	4. Chapter 4- Confusions

**Chapter 4- Confusions**

Hermione se perdait doucement entre la confusion et cette idée de réconfort que pouvaient lui procurer les baiser et la compagnie de Drago. Mais que faire lorsque, votre ennemi d'il y a deux jour se révèle être votre meilleur ami, amoureux et passionné pour vous ?

La confusion était trop forte, et l'envie trop persistante. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, aussi attirant. Son chagrin présent la poussait un peu plus à se jeter dans ses bras.

Après tout, qu'y avait t-il de mal à se faire réconforter après tous ses doutes et sa souffrance...

Les yeux encore entrouverts, elle découvrait un nouveau visage à Drago, les joues rouge, les yeux lumineux et l'air déterminé. Il semblait vouloir la dévorer, le regard trahissant une envie certaine de s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune fille.

La tension se faisait de plus en plus forte tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, puis finalement, Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant doucement sa main sur les hanches d'Hermione, réduisant la distance qui les séparaient.

* * *

Hermione se laissait tenter par cette folle idée, laissant Drago rendre le baiser plus langoureux, plus profond. Il semblait prendre possession d'elle, se penchant un peu plus sur elle, comme pour montrer sa détermination.

Ils séparèrent alors leurs lèvres tout deux haletant. La jeune serpentard reprenais doucement son souffle, se rendant compte à quel point Drago s'était rapproché d'elle. Son regard se porta alors sur la main de Drago, posé sur sa cuisse. Puis, en retrouvant le regard du jeune homme, elle se rendit compte de l'envie qu'il avait, sa détermination quand au fait d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

Elle réalisait alors qu'elle avait peut être fait une erreur d'accepter que ce baiser aille aussi loin.

Une vague de froid fit frissonner son corps tandis que Drago l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant remonter sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Dans un élan de peur elle le repoussa, se relevant du banc.

« Drago je... non... » dit elle tandis que les larmes montaient doucement pour rendre sa vue trouble.

« Je ne peux pas... Drago je... Je suis désolée je ne me souviens plus de rien... de rien... »

Le jeune homme la regardait comme choqué puis se releva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien... ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas grave... »

Il sourit alors, caressant doucement ses cheveux

« Je te comprends ne t'en fait pas... je vais m'occuper de toi »

Hermione en pleur, hocha doucement la tête. Il lui prit doucement la main pour la faire avancer. Il la guidait tranquillement dans les couloirs puis arrivait devant une porte.

Il murmura alors se qu'il semblait être un code d'ouverture, puis s'engouffra dans la salle avec Hermione.

S'essuyant les yeux avec la manche de son pull, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction le petit salon privé, pourvut d'une petite cuisine. Le canapé faisait face à une cheminée dont le feu réchauffait la pièce. Joliment décorée de vert et de gris, la pièce semblait avoir seulement deux portes de plus que celle de l'entrée.

Hermione eut se sentiment étrange que cela n'était pas un dortoir habituel, il ressemblait étrangement à un petit studio privé.

« Tu... tu es préfet ? »

Drago lui sourit alors l'asseyant sur le canapé du petit salon.

« Je le suis »

Elle regarda alors le feu de la cheminée, laissant son regard se perdre dans le spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

« Je suis tellement désolée Drago... de n'avoir aucun souvenir... »

Il lui fit un sourire tout se qu'il y avait de plus tendre, puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hermione, tout va bien, je t'assure. Je t'apprendrais tout à nouveau s'il le faut, alors fait moi confiance »

Elle se sentait étrangement bien en sa présence, comme si cela était naturel, comme si ils avaient toujours été comme ça.

* * *

Elle se leva alors, lui demandant ou se trouvait la salle de bain.

Une fois rendu dans la petite pièce, elle fermait la porte puis se mit devant le miroir. Elle se fixait alors, cherchant quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avant et qui aurait put montrer la raison de cet amour que Drago lui vouait.

Mais elle était toujours la même, aucun changement. Il l'aimait pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait toujours été, même dans ses plus lointain souvenirs. Cela lui paraissait étrange. Elle se disait que peut être, dans sa réalité à elle, il était aussi attiré que dans cette réalité.

Cette pensé lui arracha un petit sourire.

Après s'être passé de l'eau froide sur le visage elle sortie de la salle de bain, tombant nez à nez avec Drago, la chemise largement ouverte, invitant les yeux d'Hermione à observer sa peau doucement illuminé par la cheminée et la lumière de la lune à peine levé.

Il déposa alors doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle rougit doucement, se laissant faire.

« Hermione... je veux que tu saches... je t'ai toujours... toujours aimé »

Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, avec le sentiment qu'au fond d'elle, elle éprouvait se même sentiment. Elle sourit alors doucement, ne préférant rien dire.

Il la guida alors vers la chambre, la tenant doucement par la main puis il s'asseya sur le bord du lit, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur lui.

Rougissant doucement, Hermione se mît à califourchon sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses jambes.

Drago la regarda alors l'air étonné puis détourna le regard

« Je pensait pas que tu serais aussi... entreprenante »

Cette réflexion fit réaliser à Hermione qu'elle avait mal interprété la demande du jeune homme. Dans un hélant de confusion elle entreprit de descendre des jambes de Drago qui l'arrêta en la retenant par la taille.

« Ne soit pas gênée... je n'aurais pas espéré mieux... »

La gêne se sentait entre eux tandis que Drago trahissait doucement son envie pour elle.

« Te voir comme ça... je n'ai jamais cru que sa arriverait un jour... Surtout quand tu étais encore chez griffondor avec les boulets qui te servaient d'amis... »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il venait tout juste d'avouer connaître la précédente situation d'Hermione.

Elle se leva brusquement, tombant alors en arrière prenant le plus rapidement possible sa baguette.

« Tu es courant... tu sais tout hein ? » Dit elle d'une voix tremblante, pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme

Drago la regardait visiblement embarassé.

« Hermione... calme toi s'il te plaît... Tu ne comprends pas »

« Je comprends très bien si ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour changer la réalité... Mais je sais que ce n'était pas un rêve... Tu m'as tué ! Tu m'as poussé et... tu m'as tué ! »

Drago se leva alors, le regard trahissant une souffrance certaine.

« Je ne comprend pas... Hermione qu'est ce que tu racontes... je ne t'ai pas tuée, tu es bien là avec moi non ? »

Il s'approcha doucement avant de s'arrêter, menacé par Hermione et sa baguette.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as parlé de quand j'étais griffondor ?! »

Drago la regardait, puis dans un élan il se jeta sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ton retourneur de temps Hermione ! Tu regrettais de t'être rapproché de Harry, tu voulais tout recommencer... tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était juste avant ton accident à la tour... on l'avait fait ensemble ! »

Hermione sentait ses nerfs lâcher doucement, sa main laissant tomber sa baguette. Cédant à la pression elle fondit en larme dans les bras de Drago qui la fit venir sur ses genoux.

Il la berça doucement pendant dix minutes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans ses bras.

* * *

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite de ma fic, je suis terriblement désolée de cette longue absence.

Malheureusement il s'est passé pas mal de trucs qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu continuer, notamment la mort de mon pc sur lequel j'écrivais cette fic, me déprimant plus que tout.

Mais je reviens en force ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt ! Donc s'il vous plaît, si vous aimer ce que j'écris, suivez mon avancé !

Merci beaucoup !


	5. Chapter 5- Amour et Haine

**Chapter 5- Amour et Haine**

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla dans la grande chambre de Drago, seule.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne trouvant aucun signe de la présence de ce dernier. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait l'air de s'être prit une bourrasque en plein visage, néanmoins elle en avait l'habitude, elle se levait quasiment tout les matins avec cette tête là.

Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en un chignon mal fait, n'ayant aucun miroir pour se regarder. Puis elle reboutonna les deux boutons les plus haut de sa chemise, sans doute défaits la veille par Drago.

Elle sortie alors doucement de la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se mit à la quête de ses chaussures afin de sortir prendre l'air, et finit par les trouver juste devant le canapé sur lequel dormait Drago.

Hermione soupira silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Le croire et lui faire confiance ? Ou mener sa propre enquête ?

Ses instincts de griffondor lui disait de fouiller, de trouver la vérité d'elle même, et elle n'allait pas attendre bien longtemps avant de céder.

Elle s'empara de ses chaussures aussi discrètement que possible puis s'en alla du petit salon.

L'air frais du matin était vivifiant, procurant un doux frisson à Hermione qui marchait tranquillement vers la bibliothèque.

Le soleil levant lui caressait doucement le visage, captant son attention quelques instant.

Elle ne rendit pas alors compte qu'elle fonça droit sur quelqu'un, qui lui prit les épaules pour la stopper.

« Hermione tu es distraite ? »

Elle déglutit bruyamment, ayant reconnu la voix de sa rencontre. Elle tourna alors doucement la tête, ébloui par le reflet du soleil sur les lunettes de ce qu'il semblait être Harry.

Il lui sourit doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, j'étais bien obligé de faire semblant devant les autres... »

Sans attendre il l'embrassa avec fougue, la tenant par la taille. Elle n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de le repousser d'un geste brusque.

« Mais enfin ça va pas ?! » Lui criât-elle au visage l'air effaré. Harry lui sourit alors doucement avant de rire de plus en plus bruyamment.

« Mince... Je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça ma petite Hermione chérie... Après ce qu'on a fait la semaine dernière... je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me repousse »

Elle le regardait avec un air interrogateur ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait. Elle recula doucement voulant s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Sa réaction fit sourire Harry qui s'avança vers elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue, se qui la fit sursauter.

« Hermione... tu ne t'en souviens plus c'est ça ? Sans doute à cause de ton accident... qu'est ce que t'as raconté ce débile de Drago ? C'est moi qui t'es poussé dans les escaliers ? Tu as finit en bas de la tour les jambes brisées par ma faute ? » Il sourit doucement « Ce n'est pas vraiment faux remarque... »

Hermione le regardait, essayant de capter dans son regard quelque chose qui lui permettait de retrouver le Harry qu'elle connaissait, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était un jeune homme dont les paroles était dénuées de sens.

« Sa m'a fait mal tu sais quand je t'ai vu sur le point d'embrasser Drago... On est bien ensemble pourtant non ? J'adore jouer avec toi... »

De plus en plus confuse elle le poussa à nouveau, étant à nouveau trop proche.

« S'était un accident tu sais bien... Je voulais pas te faire tomber... »

Il finit alors par la coincé contre un mur se collant à elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller, il se pencha doucement sur son cou afin de la mordiller doucement plaçant sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

« Arrête ! Harry arrête ! »

Hermione se débattait comme elle pouvait tentant de le pousser à nouveau. Harry sourit en lui tenant les poignets puis lui embrassa le front.

« Très bien... J'arrête la pour l'instant. Après tout c'est pas l'endroit pour te faire se genre de truc »

Il la lâchât alors, puis reparti comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, laissant Hermione glisser à terre les larme aux yeux.

Encore quelque chose de bizarre... D'incompréhensible. Elle se mît en boule, seule dans le couloir.

S'en était trop, elle craquait. D'abord Drago puis Harry, elle se sentait complètement perdu, était elle amoureuse au moins de l'un d'entre eux ? Et puis Harry était si étrange si... différent.

Elle devait découvrir la vérité, se qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi tout était si différent.

C'est finalement après cinq minutes qu'elle se releva, ses yeux étaient rouge et gonflés, elle avait l'air épuisé, éreinté par les événements. Elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque machinalement, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Elle parcourait les livres, regardant chaque titre les uns après les autres. Elle finit par trouver un livre « Dimensions et autre réalités alternatives ».

Elle le prenait avant de se diriger vers une table où elle s'installa pour continuer.

Une heure entière passa, sans que personne n'entre dans la bibliothèque, elle se sentait étrangement seule. S'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Même la responsable n'était pas là. Elle fronçât les sourcils, se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'elle était sortie, et pourtant le soleil était toujours à la même position qu'auparavant. Rien n'avait bougé, comme si... Oui. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle commençait alors à marcher dans les couloirs, en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait bouger, un indicateur de temps, peut importe qui, ou ce que c'était.

Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Harry, comme figé. Elle le regardait, il ne bougeait pas du tout. Il ne clignait même pas des yeux, complètement figé dans le temps.

Elle se mit alors à courir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait voir Drago. Elle ressentait se besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de son logement. Fermé. Bien évidement elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la porte.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, explosant en larme. Elle se sentit alors doucement basculer en arrière s'évanouissant dans un long soupire, lui rappelant ses derniers instant lors de sa chute de la tour.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, court je sais... Mais cela veut bien dire une chose, le prochain ne tardera pas à arriver ;)

Je sais qu'il se passe pas mal de truc étrange, vous finirez peut être même par vous perdre (c'est un peu le but en même temps :p) mais quand tout sera plus clair, vous comprendrez tout beaucoup mieux!

Enfin voilà... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne continuation! Merci de me lire!


	6. Chapter 6- Recommencement

**Chapter 6- Recommencement**

Encore une fois, Hermione se réveilla un sursaut, le corps en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle haletante, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle passa sa main sur son front humide, puis se massa doucement les yeux comme pour être sûre que se qu'elle voyait était bien la réalité.

Se levant doucement, elle observa que la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillé était la même que celle de Drago. L'avait il trouvé devant sa chambre ?

Sans doute, oui. En revanche, cela devenait moins cohérent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en pyjama. Son pyjama habituel qui plus est. Elle se pressa alors vers la grande armoire de la chambre, l'ouvrant avec détermination. Elle y trouva avec surprise tous ses vêtements. Ses livres était également sur le petit bureau en bois. Encore un événement étrange.

Elle sortie calmement de sa chambre, le regard malgré tout, méfiant. Puis croisa le regard de Drago qui lui sourit. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se dirigeait alors vers elle, posant sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu la mort... »

Elle le fixait un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits, elle secouait doucement la tête.

« Non je... J'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout »

Il lui embrassa alors le front caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Tu devrais aller te doucher il faut bientôt aller en cours »

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle fermait la porte doucement derrière elle, puis analysa à nouveau la salle. Toutes ses affaires étaient là. Son shampoing habituel, sa crème, sa brosse... Absolument tout.

Étrange...

Elle enleva alors ses vêtements ne prenant même pas le temps de s'observer. Elle fila directement sous l'eau chaude, se débarrassant de la sueur accumulé la nuit.

Elle s'appuyait contre le mur d'une main. Elle respirait enfin, elle était au calme, elle pouvait penser sereinement, mais elle préférait ne pas réfléchir. Le chaud détendait ses muscles endoloris, il semblait que sa nuit avait été longue, et sans repos.

Elle prit le temps de se laver les cheveux, puis sorti de la douche tranquillement. Elle enroulait ses cheveux dans une serviette, regardant son visage fatigué dans le miroir.

Elle se sourit alors, comme pour se rassurer puis sortit finalement de la salle de bain après s'être enroulé dans une grande serviette.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon il semblait que Drago n'était plus la. Un mot présent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il était retourné à ses dortoirs pour éviter les soupçons.

Les soupçons ? Hermione fronçait les sourcils, encore une énigme.

Elle soupira puis se prépara un café. Cela était presque naturel, elle se sentait bien dans se dortoir, seule. Elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement, vivre sa vie. Elle se mît même à penser que cela était largement mieux que sa « première vie ». Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Elle réfléchis alors à cette autre dimension, il semblait qu'avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, le temps s'était arrêté et puis... Elle était rentré dans une nouvelle dimension ? Encore ?

Elle fut quelque peut rassurer en un sens. Elle avait détesté se Harry, ce monde étrange ou tout semblait aller mal pour elle.

Alors qu'est ce que ce nouveaux monde pouvait bien lui réserver ?

Dans le précédent, elle n'y était resté que le temps d'une semaine, et elle avait passé plus de la moitié à l'infirmerie. Cette fois ci elle essaierait de rester aussi longtemps que possible, enfin, tout dépendait de ce que ce monde lui réserverait.

Elle bu son café puis regarda l'heure, il lui restait une bonne heure avant que ses cours commence. Elle s'était levé vraiment tôt, mais elle en avait l'habitude. Elle partit s'habiller dans la chambre, son uniforme habituel la fit sourire, puis en prenant sa cravate elle se mît à réfléchir à nouveau. Serpentard, à croire que c'est dans son premier monde que sa maison était la mauvaise.

Elle finit alors de s'habiller puis alla terminer de sécher ses cheveux, travaillant ses boucles pour qu'elles soient un peu plus disciplinées. Elle s'appliqua un peu de mascara puis alla chercher ses affaires de cours.

Heureusement, dans ce monde aussi elle était organisée, son emploi du temps était proprement accroché au mur de sa chambre, lui indiquant que son premier cours était celui de potion.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour mémoriser les cours qui remplissait sa journée puis partie en direction de sa salle de cours.

Elle croisa quelques élèves sur le chemin, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal, à part quelques garçons qui semblaient rougir à son passage.

Étrange.

Elle s'installa tranquillement à son bureau, attendant que le cours commence.

Tout se passa normalement, les professeurs étaient les même, les élèves aussi, certains étaient différents, Harry et Ron n'était pas ici, peut être étaient ils dans une autre classe ?

A la fin de la journée elle partie de nouveau vers ses dortoirs. Cette journée avait été longue, elle s'était sentie étrangement seule. Drago ne lui avait pas parlé, sans doute pour ne pas « éveiller les soupçons ».

Une fois devant la porte de ses dortoirs elle se sentit embêtée. Quel genre de mot de passe avait-elle pu donner pour pouvoir rentrer ? Elle en essaya quelques uns, en vains. Elle ne connaissait pas assez la Hermione de se monde pour le savoir.

Elle vue alors une main passer dans son champs de vision, se posant sur le mur.

« Alors tu ne rentre pas ? Tu m'attendais ? »

Elle se retourna alors, voyant Drago un sourire tendre sur le visage.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de faire ça... Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir »

Elle détourna le regard machinalement

« Ce-c'est idiot j'ai... j'ai oublié mon mot de passe »

Drago rit doucement lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main.

« _Serpens este grips »_

Le mur laissa apparaître la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant les deux élèves entrer.

Hermione regarda Drago en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

« Les serpents sont les griffons ? Pourquoi j'ai choisi se mot de passe ? »

Drago rit à nouveau, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Tu l'as choisi parce que selon toi les serpentard et les griffondor ne devraient pas être rival. Tête de mule »

Elle rougit à cette réflexion. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'est vrai que Drago arborait les couleurs de Griffondor...

Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas quel genre de relation ils avaient ensemble. Ils semblaient extrêmement proche, plus qu'elle ne l'était avec Harry ou même Ron. Et pourtant ils ne semblaient pas vraiment en couple.

« Dit Drago... tu peux me rappeler comment on s'est rencontré.. ? »

Il sourit tendrement à cette dernière.

« Tu aimes bien quand je te raconte notre passé hein.. ? Très bien. On est arrivé à la gare de Londre séparément, on ne se connaissait pas encore à se moment la. Tu était toute seule dans un coin du train, tu n'avais trouvé aucune place ou te mettre, et du coup je t'ai proposer de venir avec moi vu que j'étais tout seul aussi. On a pas mal discuté et on s'est rapproché. Finalement le choixpeau nous à assigner à des maisons différentes, mais tu as décidé de rester amie avec moi, parce que apparemment tu m'apprécie »

Il sourit et lui pinça gentiment le nez avant de venir caresser ses cheveux.

« Bien sur tes parents étaient contre le fait qu'une née moldu sois amie avec un sang pure, vu qu'on est une hérésie à leurs yeux... Enfin bref tu t'es opposé à leurs idées et maintenant on est là, à se cacher pour que personne n'est d'ennui. »

Elle fronçait les sourcils, les monde était complètement inversé ? Les né moldu menaçant les sorciers pur sang...

Étrange.

Elle préférait lui sourire, heureuse de savoir que dans ce monde aussi elle avait des valeurs.

« Merci Drago... je suis contente que tu m'es raconté ça »

« Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte la suite ? Comme par exemple, à quel point je te trouve mignonne quand tu es gênée ? »

Elle rougit, détournant le regard. Ils étaient ensemble finalement ?

« Oui, exactement comme ça. Mais le mieux... C'est quand je fais ça »

Il lui prit alors doucement le visage entre les mains posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec elle, cela la fit encore plus rougir. Il était si beau, si gentil, si tendre... Elle ne pouvait que fondre face à lui.

Elle se laissait tendrement embrasser puis rouvrit les yeux quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« C'est la première fois que tu ne me jette pas un coussin à la figure après que je t'embrasse »

Elle finit rouge pivoine, préférant baisser la tête. Il la prit dans ses bras la câlinant doucement.

« Je reste ici cette nuit aussi ? »

Elle hochait la tête, elle se doutait qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux pendant la nuit. Leur amour semblait être tout nouveaux, et le fait qu'elle se laisse embrasser avait tout l'air d'être un grand pas en avant pour Hermione.

Drago se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour sortir de quoi faire à manger. Hermione l'observait depuis le canapé, elle comprenait de plus en plus la situation de ce qui l'entourait, elle connaissait un peu plus ce monde. Cela lui faisait du bien d'oublier le Drago perdu et violent qu'elle avait connu.

Elle alla tranquillement dans sa chambre, dans le but de se changer. Elle plia soigneusement ses vêtements qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Elle mit son soutient gorge dans sa panière de linge sale tandis que Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qu'il referma instantanément en voyant Hermione à moitié nue.

« Je-je suis désolé je pensais pas que tu te changeais »

Hermione, devenue rouge enfila rapidement un t-shirt avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

« Drago ! Tu aurais pu frapper ! »

Le jeune homme trop gêné détourna le regard rougissant timidement.

« Je suis désolé vraiment... Je te promet que j'ai vu le minimum possible...M'en veux pas... »

Hermione le regardait puis soupira, s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte.

« Très bien... »

Il sourit doucement la regardant à nouveau puis se mit à rougir un peu plus. Il regardait ses jambes, qu'il trouvait incroyablement belles, puis remonta ses yeux vers la culotte rose, visiblement féminine, qui ne faisait que renforcer ses courbes, puis remonta encore pour constater que la jeune fille ne portait définitivement pas de quoi supporter sa poitrine. Il releva finalement la tête pour voir le visage d'Hermione complètement rouge.

« Tu pourrais me regarder... plus dans les yeux ? »

Il rit doucement en s'excusant puis la serra dans ses bras.

Ils finirent par aller manger sur le canapé, Hermione fut agréablement surprise quand au goût du plat préparé par Drago.

La journée s'était bien passé, et c'est sereine qu'elle alla se coucher, ou presque.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Drago alla s'installer sur le canapé pour dormir.

Elle le regarda, puis alla lui prendre la main, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle le guida jusqu'au lit de sa chambre puis éteignit la lumière. La lune éclairait à présent la pièce, flattant la peau blanche de Drago qui enleva sa chemise, observé par Hermione.

Elle rougit, s'installant sur son grand lit. Elle observait Drago qui enlevait de plus en plus de vêtements, finissant par n'être habiller que d'un caleçon.

Il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit quand le sourire d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis, et que pour la première fois, ils allaient dormir dans le même lit.

* * *

Hello! Voilà la suite, plus longue que le précédent chapitre!

 _Narcissa Smith: J'aime bien ta théorie et c'est vrai que ça peut se tenir, mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas ça ;)_


End file.
